The Merman's Concubine
by Captainraychill
Summary: Two merfolk of the Black Lake become enamored with a lithe, young man with white-blond hair who swims in the lake every night. Under the full moon, they proceed to thoroughly seduce the young, virginal Draco. My entry into the 2012 Deflower Draco Fest on Livejournal dot com. Thanks to my beta, end1essly! Prompt by UnseenLibrarian. Warning: graphic sexual content- het and slash.
1. Chapter 1

**The Merman's Concubine**

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood at the edge of the Black Lake, naked except for the leather wand holster strapped around one thigh.

His body and hair shone luminous white in the light of the full moon. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scents of moss and water. He felt wet ground under his bare feet and the hard twine of tree roots. Every night that he could spare the time, he cast his warming charms and swam. He had for months, comforted by the eerie silence and isolation of the lake. It was the only time he felt free.

_You shouldn't be here. You've lost a whole week. You're running out of time._

He remembered a hard bed, the smell of crisp linen and the clack of Madam Pomfrey's heels on tile. He also remembered lying on the cold, wet tile of a bathroom. Pain and panic as he'd desperately tried to hold the red pounding of his heart inside his shredded body. He looked down at his new scars, now a silvery pattern embossed on his bare chest.

"Fucking Harry Potter," he muttered, touching the longest scar.

He had been perfect before, at least in body, if not in mind or heart or soul. Pure, white and unmarked.

Well, almost. He turned his left arm over to gaze at the skull and serpent tattooed there. He was marred beyond repair now. Mark after mark ruining his smooth skin, ruining his life.

_You should be in the Room._

"Just one more night," he whispered as he climbed onto a platform of rock. He stretched his arms high, took a deep breath and dove into the lake.

* * *

"He's back," the mermaid said the instant she smelled him. "I don't care what you say. I want him, and I'm not waiting any longer." She gripped her spear tightly and, with a ripple of her powerful tail, propelled herself up toward the Barrier and the _air_.

Still floating in the Deep Below, her brother gazed up at her. He could see the young man's body high above, slicing through the lake, lithe and white. He swam well for a human. His scent and his magic made the water smell and taste different - not unpleasant, somewhat like silt.

The merman felt a pulse of desire for something so strangely beautiful.

"You'll have to share him, little sister," he said as he followed her at a leisurely pace.

* * *

The mermaid stayed just below the Barrier until the human crawled out of the water, his white _feet_ scrabbling up the muddy shore of the island in the center of the lake. When she broke through, only the top of her head and her eyes peeked above the water. Her eyeballs began to feel tight and dry as she watched the human collapse forward onto the ground, exhausted.

The Elder had once said this small island would become a place of great importance and sadness. But she said all sorts of things after her trances, and who amongst them would live long enough to know if her prophecies came true? For now, the little island was just a patch of earth rising out of the water, shadowed by tall, slim trees. The human looked like a slice of fallen moonlight upon it.

The mermaid was fascinated by the whiteness of him. He was white and smooth all over, without a scale upon him. Even his sleek hair was the pale color of the oyster gems their Chieftainess wore in her crown. _Pearls_, the humans called them. Gifts from the saltwater _Mer_.

She was most captivated, of course, by the human's bottom half, the part where he was made differently from her people. He was naked, except for a strap that held his power, his _wand_. She gazed at the muscles of his back, the dip of his spine and the curve of the place where his body split apart, where his _legs_ began. She wanted to touch him there, in the shadow of where he was split, to see what it felt like. Was it hard or soft? Hot or cold? How did the humans stop things from swimming right up there? She drifted closer, softly splashing.

The human turned his head and saw her, his gray eyes widening. He stood up gracelessly. His feet were unsteady and coated in mud, but his wand was pointing at the mermaid's head before she even realized he'd drawn it. She knew she didn't look like the women of his kind and that he might not find her attractive. But she'd watched enough humans by the lakeside, males and females touching and kissing and copulating, to know how to proceed. She glanced at him shyly, with timid fear, even as she gripped her hidden spear tighter.

"Don't hurt me," she said in her language, her mouth underwater. She knew the sound would be like music to his ears. He responded with a gasp of surprise and pleasure.

"Fish are stupid," she said. "And the giant squid is the stupidest of all. One day, we'll kill him and eat him, and I'll wear one of his suckers as a necklace. Isn't that funny?"

The human lowered his wand and dropped down, his legs bending forward in the middle. _Knees_. He gazed at her in wonder. Clearly, she could say anything she wanted underwater and enchant him.

"Grindylow shit," she added sweetly.

He began to say things to her in his language. She didn't understand him, and it was clear he didn't expect her to. Soon, he wasn't even looking at her as he spoke but gazing up at the stars. Her father had told her and her brother about the ocean-sailing ships of men and navigation by the stars. She knew the ancient myths about her southern cousins, the _Siren_. _Mer_ who seduced men to their deaths with song. For revenge, for pleasure, to helplessly answer some compulsion to possess or destroy... she didn't know why.

She had more important things to contemplate. She stared, with great curiosity, at the thing hanging between the human's legs. It was his male sex part. She'd seen what it could do when it got stiff. She also knew what the female sex part looked like. She'd watched how the moaning couples on the shore joined together. She needed him to come closer.

Perhaps she should sing to him.

* * *

Draco knew the mermaids of the Black Lake looked nothing like the alluring creatures of legend. He'd known since first year, when he'd watched fierce tribes of them swim past the ghostly green underwater windows of the Slytherin Common Room. These merfolk had gray skin, yellow eyes, deformed faces and sharp teeth. They had green tentacles for hair. They were hideous.

But this one seemed different, more delicate, almost shy. When she spoke, her mouth rippling underwater, the sound was angelic and hypnotic. Draco didn't know what she was saying, but he felt a strong urge to speak to her.

"I almost killed a girl," he said, staring down at her. He thought of the opal necklace and of Katie Bell. He hadn't dared go see her at St. Mungo's for fear that the Aurors were still watching for suspects.

"I almost killed a boy, too." He thought of Weasley, his red hair vivid against the white pillow on his hospital bed. Potter and Granger had sat on either side of him, like loyal dogs.

Draco didn't know why he was confiding his secrets in a mermaid. Perhaps because she couldn't understand a word he said. He could confess all his sins and fears to her without the danger of discovery. It felt, if not good, at least something like release.

"The Dark Lord has given me a mission," he continued in a bold rush. "I can't fix the cabinet. The birds, they keep dying. If I fail, he'll hurt my parents. He'll give my mother to the werewolf. He'll kill us all."

Despair rose up inside Draco, as it had all year, more and more each day. It coated his insides with black fear. His hands shook. He bit his bottom lip to regain control. He watched the mermaid as she swam closer to him, very slowly. Her face never rose any higher out of the water, but she reached out one arm. It was long and slender and winged with graceful fins.

"Fa- Father says I'm the family's last hope," he choked out.

The mermaid's webbed fingers touched the shore. She spoke again, and it was a gorgeous, lilting song that made Draco feel hope and comfort and pleasure for, literally, the first time in months. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt happy.

"Please speak again," he said as he stretched forward and reached out his hand toward hers.

The mermaid grabbed his wrist, her fingers wet and strong. Draco didn't have a second to take a breath before she pulled him underneath the water, into coldness and darkness, and began to swim into the deep at an alarming speed.

* * *

T**O BE CONTINUED...**

**Thanks for reading - reviews are welcomed. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Merman's Conbubine - Chapter Two**

* * *

_I'm going to drown. I'm going to die,_ Draco thought, almost with a sense of relief. If he were found floating, pale and dead, in the Black Lake, would the Dark Lord spare his parents? Would they call him a suicide?

_I don't want to die._

Draco began to struggle, but he couldn't escape the mermaid's grip. He reached down and found his holster empty. The mermaid carried his wand in her other hand, along with a spear. He reached out for anything then. Tall towers of swaying kelp, the broken ribs of a sunken ship - everything passed by, just out of reach. His lungs burned. His vision was going black. Soon, all he could see was the mermaid's long tentacle-hair, flowing behind her. He thought of wind and air, of flying his broom, which he hadn't done in so long. His eyes closed.

The mermaid stopped so suddenly Draco thought his arm would snap off and join the other lost treasures on the floor of the lake, to be nibbled clean by fish. Her face was in his face, her yellow eyes imperious – her teeth, crystalline and sharp. She dropped her spear and his wand before she grabbed his face and lowered her open mouth to his. _She's going to eat me,_ he thought with a stab of fear.

When her mouth touched his, Draco felt his lungs expand. His vision brightened. The murky green lake water glowed as bright as Harry Potter's eyes. What an odd thing to think.

There was no air to inhale, but somehow he was breathing, filtering oxygen from the mermaid and from the water. He felt a sensation, an opening inside his body, light and invigorating, like a deep breath of mint.

His vision had been altered. The lake water remained a clear, pure green. He saw the golden shimmer of fish a hundred meters away. He saw his wand on the lake floor, which was paved with thousands of glinting stones. He wondered if his eyes were yellow now, too. Had she made him a merman? No, his skin was still white. His feet weren't trapped beneath a column of scales. He kicked his legs, and they felt stronger than they ever had. He'd always been a good swimmer, ever since he was a child, diving into the lakes around the Manor. But this was different. Now, swimming felt as natural as walking.

Draco stared at the mermaid. His vision of her had been altered, too. Parts of her were still hideous – her eyes, her ragged ears, her mouth of fangs. But some parts of her now seemed beautiful to him. Her flowing tentacle-hair, her proud posture, the elegant way her silver tail glimmered in the green light.

She swam closer, and he didn't feel threatened. After all, she had disarmed them both. He held still, waiting. Her webbed fingers reached out and touched his arm.

Then her hands were moving all over him, and he felt his body responding. His faint stir of arousal flared into desire as her fingers trailed over his prick. He was only half-hard, and this seemed to anger her. She gripped him and began to stroke aggressively. He cried out, bubbles rising out of his mouth, and she gave a wicked, sharp-toothed grin. He was slowly growing harder. This wasn't exactly what he wanted. He knew it. But maybe it was enough. Maybe it could be the escape, however fleeting, that he needed.

With a beautiful, musical gasp, the mermaid pushed away from him.

_No!_ He swam toward her but stopped when he saw the red fireworks of a spell spark and hiss around her.

The glittering scales of her large tail fell off in twisting coils. He watched, fascinated, as the bottom half of her body transformed. Two slender, grayish legs emerged from the falling scales. Her feet were simply formed, like a doll's, as if they were made by someone who had never really looked at feet before. The fins on her wrists reformed until they looked like ruffled bracelets. Her hands were a human woman's hands now, unwebbed and long-fingered.

She touched her new legs, seeming puzzled by them. She moved them tentatively in the water and frowned. Then she spread them apart and smiled at the novel sensation. When she reached between her legs to stroke herself, Draco wondered what she felt. Was _that_ simply formed as well, by the hand of a novice? Or was it... functional? It seemed to be, if he could judge by the pleasured sounds the mermaid was making. Her sighing was like singing. Draco reached down and stroked himself, too.

This was going to happen.

He could barely suppress a wild laugh at the realization that he was going to lose his virginity to a mermaid. But suppress it, he did. She was a temperamental creature, and he didn't want his prick snapped in half, like his arm had been snapped in half by that mad Hippogriff three years ago.

It was shameful he was almost seventeen and still a virgin. He should be prowling the halls of Hogwarts at night to meet girls and fuck. Instead, he paced the seventh floor corridor, whispering his most desperate desires to a _wall_ and slipping into a room that didn't exist, to pursue the impossible. He remembered riding the train to Hogwarts last September, the glory and pride of his mission sizzling adrenaline through his nerves. Pansy had run her fingers softly through his hair. Now, she was shagging Nott, Goyle was shagging Daphne and Crabbe was shagging Millicent. Everyone was fucking but him.

Of course, Zabini didn't tell tales. But with his quiet ways, long eyelashes and sophisticated mother - Draco was fairly certain that Blaise had parted with his virginity years ago, the moans of someone else's beautiful mother in his ear. Draco learned a lesson from Zabini and kept the same intriguing silence. Everyone assumed he was off to shag some Ravenclaw when he left the dungeons every night.

His prick was hard now, and the mermaid noticed. Resolve and desire lit her eyes as she swam toward him, kicking her new legs awkwardly.

* * *

The merman watched his sister's clumsy seduction with a cruel smile. She had always been impatient and as stupid as a fish. She hadn't even realized that the human boy preferred males to females. Of course, when you lacked experience, as the boy obviously did, practically anything could give you pleasure. Add a _Siren_ song to that, and no young man would be able to resist.

He watched from above as his sister pressed the human down onto the lake floor and floated over him, her tentacles undulating above her. She spread her _legs_ wide, moving them tentatively on either side of the human, until his sex part, his _penis_, stirred just inside the hole she had created in herself. The human closed his eyes and moaned. The merman admired him with growing lust – the pearly whiteness of him, the strong column of his throat, the width of his shoulders and the swaying light of his silvery hair. His face was too flat, and his nose was too long. But although he was strange, he was also, somehow, stunning.

"Look at me," the merman said. The human opened his pale-colored eyes wide, gazing up in amazement.

His sister snapped her head up to glare at him.

"He's mine!" she screamed.

"For now," he answered, turning a lazy circle above her. "I'll just wait here until you're finished. Or he is."

With an angry growl, she turned back around and stared down at the human beneath her. His eyes moved almost reluctantly back to hers. She leaned forward, her body arched with menace, and then she did as she had seen. She sank down onto him, fitting his sex part inside of her. The human gasped, his whole body bucking upward. Then, ever impatient, she began to bounce up and down on top of the poor boy with a lack of grace shameful for a water creature.

* * *

Draco looked up at the merman as the mermaid fucked him.

It felt good, of course. She had made her pussy tight and hot. The friction made warm feelings spiral inside his stomach, and his toes were tingling. But he couldn't help but think something was missing. At first, he'd stared at her bobbing breasts, thinking that would help, but it hadn't. When he'd gripped her hips and tried to guide her wild movements, she'd snarled at him like some kind of beast. Which, he supposed, she was. Belatedly, he realized he might have to go through the tricky exercise of Obliviating this interesting memory to keep it from Aunt Bellatrix and the Dark Lord.

Unfortunate. Draco would hate to forget the merman who floated so serenely above him. He reminded Draco of Zabini, with his silence and his knowing looks. His tail was long and silver with a faint purplish tint to it. His tentacle-hair was as green as the mermaid's. He was large, with wide shoulders, strong arms and a well-muscled chest. He wore a choker of shark teeth. Draco thrust up into the mermaid as the merman smiled down at him, showing off his own sharp teeth. His yellow eyes never left Draco's as he swam in graceful circles.

When the merman transformed, it was with much less fire and spectacle than his companion. Draco watched, mesmerized, as the silver tail began to unravel, sparkling like a long, diamond necklace in the water. The legs revealed were perfectly sculpted, with strong calves and thighs and realistic feet. Draco pointed his toes, and the merman pointed his toes, too. The transformation continued with subtle shifts until the merman had a human face and human teeth, and his tentacles had become hair. He was skilled at sensing the moment when Draco was most pleased with his appearance - when his arse was perfectly rounded, when his lips were beautiful, when his hair was finally dark enough. The only part that was still unformed on the merman was the blank space where his cock should be. Growing impatient, Draco grabbed the mermaid's hips again and slammed up into her roughly, until he came with a cry.

She gave a haunting wail as the merman swam down to them with two, strong kicks and hurled her away.

"Yes," Draco said, reaching up toward the broad chest that filled his vision. The merman whispered something beautiful in his ear, something he didn't understand, and then kissed the side of his neck with soft lips. Draco shivered and twined his arms around powerful shoulders. He shut his eyes, not caring where he was taken, as they rushed through the water.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's Notes:**

Although JK Rowling's merfolk don't possess any magical ability, I took some liberties in this story and gave them some powers.

Thank you for reading - reviews are welcomed! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Merman's Concubine - Chapter Three**

* * *

When currents stopped sliding over his body, Draco opened his eyes and found himself in an underwater cavern.

The merman released him and moved back, just far enough for them to regard each other. Draco's heart beat wildly at the erotic promise in the hot, dark eyes staring at him. His breath caught when the merman reached out and touched the scars on his chest. His fingertips traced the longest scar, from Draco's sharp collarbone to his sharp hipbone. When the merman drew matching scars upon his own chest, Draco shook his head, and the scars were wiped away. If only it were so easy.

"Fucking Harry Potter," Draco murmured. He gazed with longing at the merman's perfect chest.

The merman reached out again, this time lower, and touched Draco's cock. Draco cried out as his hips jerked forward, shock and pleasure sweeping through him. He watched the merman's hand on him, a human man's hand, as it gently stroked and studied and measured.

With a silvery glow, the merman's body began to change again. A long, thick, very erect cock, identical to Draco's, grew out of the blank space of his groin. Draco had never touched one before, other than his own, of course. He reached out and discovered it felt brilliant – silky in the water, hard when he gripped it in his fist. The merman groaned, and Draco smiled and began to move his hand.

With an exquisitely gentle tug, the merman pulled him closer, until their cocks touched and their chests pressed together and their legs entwined. Their lips and tongues met in slow, sensuous kisses.

Draco wanted to forget everything _but_ these things...

The feeling of a man's large hands parting the round cheeks of his arse. The hot thrill of fingers and a wet tongue inside his hole, exploring more deeply and sweetly than was possible without magic. The hardness of a man's muscles under his lips. How good it felt to lick and suck nipples, as if they were delicious sweets. How proud he was every time he made his experienced lover gasp.

_You could stay,_ Draco thought. _He would take care of you._

He could let everyone believe he'd run away or was dead. He could stay underwater and become the merman's concubine. But then what would happen to his family? He had responsibilities. He had to return.

And when he did, _they_ would reach inside his mind. They would know he'd let a creature, a beast, defile him. That he'd loved it and ached for it, his hips thrusting forward helplessly. He moved without rhythm, not steady like a clock – but with a wild beat of need that spoke of desperation and lost control and time run out.

"More," he whispered. "Please."

He threaded his fingers through the merman's hair and pulled him in for a hungry kiss. He begged with his body - clumsy and urgent and trembling. The merman held him close and ran his fingers tenderly down Draco's spine. He cupped Draco's arse and pressed against him – but it wasn't enough. It was too gentle. Too slow.

Not sure how to ask for what he desired, Draco pushed away from the merman and turned around. He tried to bend over as he floated, to present his arse for the taking. But with nothing to hold onto, no leverage, he was awkward and floundering . He felt the water heat with his blush. Finally, not caring how foolish he must look – just _needing_ - he glanced over his shoulder at the merman with pleading eyes and parted lips. Strands of his white hair floated in his vision. He stroked his arse cheek, squeezing it and pulling it to one side in blatant invitation.

The merman's expression blazed with raw lust. He looked ferocious as he swam to Draco with swift, sure strokes. He took him in his arms again and propelled them through a maze of caverns until they were in a space where a ledge of rock jutted out from the wall. The merman faced Draco away from him and placed his hands firmly on the ledge.

_Hold on._

Draco tried to turn his head, to look at the merman, but was stopped by a teasing bite on the curve of his shoulder. He lowered his lashes submissively. The merman's hand touched the wall before Draco, and it shimmered until it had the silvery, pearly polish of a half-mirror. It reflected blurs - pale hair and dark hair and wavering hints of Draco's distorted, passion-flushed face.

_Watch me take you._

Draco felt something touch the leather holster on his thigh. He looked down to see the merman's hand slip his wand back into its sheath. The hand was glazed in transparent, gray scales – a sign that the merman might be losing control of his spell. Draco didn't care. He didn't care what fucked him as long as it felt this good. The merman stroked the holster tenderly, as if it were the satin garter of a bride, and then he grabbed it and hauled Draco back. Draco gasped as the curve of his arse slammed into a hard cradle of stomach, thigh and groin. He felt the hot length of the merman's cock slip between his arse cheeks. He laid his chin upon the rock ledge and gazed with dreamy eyes into the pearly mirror, at the dark-haired man behind him.

This was going to happen.

He didn't feel like laughing this time. He waited, breathless and eager. The merman moved his hips, and Draco felt the pressure of a cock nudging into his tight arsehole for the first time. The merman sheathed himself as quickly as he had sheathed Draco's wand. His cock didn't feel any bigger than his finger or his tongue had. This wasn't right. It was too easy. It was _dissatisfying_. Draco realized the merman had changed himself, thinned himself, to protect his virgin. But that wasn't what he wanted at all. He wanted the pain and the burn, if that's what it took. He wanted everything.

"No. Please," he said, shaking his head. "Make it real."

Draco touched the mirror as he said this, his fingers stroking their blurry reflections. He wiggled back against the narrow cock inside him and whimpered. The merman made a beautiful sound, filled with yearning, and gripped Draco's hips. Draco gasped when the cock inside him began to swell and thicken until he felt the burn he craved – and an incredible fullness.

"Yes," he said, almost sobbing at the sensation. "Yes!"

The merman gave him time to adjust. They floated, locked together, in the peaceful water. Draco ended the moment by squeezing his arse around the merman's cock. He heard a vicious growl reverberate all around him. The water touching his skin seemed to tremble, and an answering shiver ran through him. He saw the faint gleam of yellow eyes in the mirror. Then a forceful hand, rough with scales, bracketed the back of his neck and held him down.

The merman pulled his cock almost out of Draco's arse and then thrust back in with another growl. Draco cried out as pain and pleasure radiated through him. Without hesitation, the merman began to fuck him hard - with brutal, animal instinct. He plunged deep, his strokes quick, and it was absolutely _perfect_. After the pain receded, each thrust sent a rippling wave of bliss through Draco. Until he was soaked through with pleasure, until his bones and his blood were saturated with it, and he was certain he could never feel anything more than this.

But there was _more_, and there was _higher_, and the merman relentlessly drove Draco up toward it. He thought he would die from the intensity.

Draco reached back and touched the hand that touched his neck. His other hand reached down for his cock. The second he touched it – with one, soft graze of his fingertips down the length - he came. His back arched. His toes curled. He closed his eyes, and he threw his head back, shouting into the water with wild, blissful cries.

When his arse quivered with his release, the merman came, too. A wonderful, wet heat filled Draco as the most enchanting voice he'd ever heard sang out in ecstasy. The sound wrapped Draco in warm currents of beauty and peace. He'd never felt happier in his life. The merman's cock slid out of him, and they slipped off the rock ledge, sated and weary. Draco never opened his eyes as he was turned into a strong embrace. He felt fins and scales and tentacles and his lover's lips upon his fingertips. He rested his cheek against a broad chest and wrapped his legs around a powerful tail.

Draco and the merman lost all sense of time as they floated together, suspended in green water, weightless and free.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Thanks for reading - reviews are welcomed! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Merman's Concubine – Chapter Four**

* * *

Draco lay unconscious at the edge of the Black Lake, naked except for the choker of shark teeth wrapped around his neck.

His wand rested under his hand. He opened his eyes when he heard a twig snap. The moon was full and bright, and he marveled that it was still nighttime. He felt like he'd been beneath the surface of the Black Lake forever.

The merman had made love to him three more times. And it had been making love, not just fucking. Draco now knew what it felt like to have his cock sucked, to hold another man by his hair and thrust into his mouth until he came. He knew what it felt like to suck cock, too, and what come tasted like. Well, perhaps. He knew that a braid of squirming tentacles felt as good up his arse as a finger or a tongue did. He knew that he could come from just the tease of a feathery fin brushing against his balls. And he knew that he _loved_ to be kissed as if he were cherished.

He'd been given the choice he'd known he would be.

_Stay._

Become the merman's concubine.

Draco had imagined it. Living a floating existence in the pure, green water of the lake. Bearing the mark of his lover. Being cared for and lavished with pleasure and gifts of shell jewelry. Forgetting his family and the turbulent world above. Forgetting everything else. He'd hardly been able to resist the temptation.

But the Black Lake wasn't another planet, although it seemed like it. The Dark Lord could still find him there and punish him – and punish his protector.

Draco knew he had to return to the surface and never come back. He had to complete his tasks.

When he'd refused the merman's offer, he'd felt a lump in his throat and wondered if there were such things as tears underwater. Draco had removed his leather holster from his thigh and strapped it around the merman's powerful bicep, like a lady bestowing her favor upon a knight. The merman had given him his choker of shark teeth. The final time they'd made love, they'd faced each other, the merman moving above Draco and kissing him breathless.

His transfigured hair had been blacker than midnight.

* * *

Draco heard another twig snap. Someone was approaching from the darkness of the forest. He considered sliding back into the water, to hide. But he knew he could never swim in the lake again. If he did, he might sink beneath the surface, seek out his lover and abandon the world.

Instead, Draco stood up, naked as the day he was born, except for the choker of shark teeth, and summoned his clothes. They flew toward him, from a quarter mile away, like a small flock of birds. He'd only just dried his pants and pulled them up over the curve of his sore arse when Harry Potter emerged from the Forbidden Forest.

Potter gazed at Draco in shock, his green eyes wide. He wore a brown jumper, old Muggle jeans and dirty trainers. His black hair was a mess, as usual. Draco's heart began to pound. He subtly twisted his left arm to hide his Dark Mark.

"What are you doing out here, Malfoy?" Potter demanded.

"Shagging mermaids, obviously," Draco said. Potter's cheeks flushed pink, and Draco felt an unexpected surge of arousal. What the hell... He pulled on his trousers and cast a secretive Disilllusionment Charm to hide his half-hard prick. "What are _you_ doing out here? Buggering centaurs?"

"No, I bugger centaurs on Wednesdays. Not that it's any of your bloody business."

"Likewise, so move along. Go back to your tower and your pale, freckled girlfriend." Draco slipped his left arm into the sleeve of his white shirt, feeling queasy at the thought of Potter sinking his cock into the Weaselette's red-haired pussy.

Potter's eyes blazed with anger. "What right do you have to call anyone pale, Malfoy?" he challenged. "Or marked?"

Draco froze. His Mark was covered now. Had Potter seen it? Acting nonchalant, he slipped his other arm into its sleeve and then stared at Potter with disdain. His shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his white chest in the moonlight and the silver etchings of his scars. Potter's gaze moved down, from Draco's face to his chest, and stayed there. Draco resisted a shiver. His warming charms had long since faded. A beautiful whisper in his ear and lips pressing a soft kiss on the side of his neck - these were already becoming distant memories, soon to be erased.

"If I'm marked, Potter," Draco murmured. "It's because you marked me."

Potter looked up into his eyes again. "I know you're up to something," he said, taking several steps forward. "I'll find out what."

They stood so close now that, if they wished, they could reach out and touch each other's scars. Draco held very still, trying to slow his breathing. His gaze flickered to Potter's forehead, to the lightening strike of a snake.

"Why don't you just tell me?" Potter asked.

Draco forced himself to glare at Potter – trying, with all his heart, to express hatred. He couldn't take the risk of letting more vulnerable thoughts show on his face. Because, God help him, he wanted to tell the truth.

He didn't want to stand alone anymore, in the cold shadow of a broken Vanishing Cabinet.

"Tell me," Potter whispered.

_I almost killed a girl. _

_I almost killed a boy, too. _

_The Dark Lord has given me a mission. _

_I can't fix the cabinet. The birds, they keep dying. _

_If I fail, he'll hurt my parents. _

_He'll give my mother to the werewolf. _

_He'll kill us all. _

_Father says I'm the family's last hope. _

_My mission is to let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts_

_And kill the Headmaster._

_I'm running out time,_

_And I don't think I can do it._

Draco took a deep breath. He opened his mouth and said, "Fuck you, Potter."

Potter blinked in surprise, as if he'd actually expected a confession. He took a step back.

"Fuck you, Malfoy," he spat out before he turned and walked away, toward Hogwarts.

Draco's arrogant sneer faded as he watched Harry Potter leave him. He stared - transfixed by strong shoulders, by the nape of a pale neck, by hair blacker than midnight. Potter walked proudly, as if he knew he was being watched, but he never looked back, not once. Several minutes later, he disappeared inside the castle.

Draco knew what he wanted now.

He knew what he wanted, and he could never have it.

"I almost killed a girl," he whispered.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

This story was a departure from my others, mainly because of the slash element. I hope you liked it. As always, reviews are welcomed. Thank you for reading!

Love, Captainraychill


End file.
